La Republica
This is the English language version of La Republica, Prasia's largest newspaper by circulation Keep your eyes for out for FIN DE SEMANA, our new weekend supplement, coming soon to bring you all the latest in Prasian culture, fashion, film, food and music SANCHEZ ANNOUNCES GENERAL ELECTION SAN SERENA- Speaking in Congress yesterday, during what will be one of his last official acts as Prime Minister, Prime Minister Alonso Sanchez announced that he would be calling a general election. This move comes after relentless pressure from both inside and outside the Social Democratic Party. During the short, solemn announcement, Sanchez said, “As Prime Minister, it is my duty to ensure that our country follows the rule of law, and our fine tradition of democracy. As a result of this, I will be meeting the President tomorrow, in order to request that she calls an immediate general election”. Sanchez later confirmed that the election will take place on October 10th, with official campaigning to begin two weeks before, on September 26th. The beginning of official campaigning will come only two days after the PSD officially announces its new leader next Tuesday. The Prime Minister is now expected to meet President Gimenez tomorrow, and formally ask her to dissolve Congress and call an immediate general election. The move was immediately welcomed by Marcos Pinilla, leader of the Conservative Centrist Party, who will be hoping to seize his opportunity to become Prime Minister, and make his mark as Prasia’s first Conservative Prime Minister in more than a decade. PRASIA'S NEXT PRIME MINISTER? Ahead of the PSD’s upcoming leadership election, Antonia Solorzano Lugo gets the lowdown on the candidates Cristian Ramirez- Ramirez is the Minister of Foreign Affairs, deputy leader of the PSD, and for many, the natural successor to Sanchez. As a long serving diplomat and assistant to Sofia Gimenez during her days at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ramirez will certainly be adept at representing Prasia on the international stage. Ramirez has the youth and charisma that many feel the party needs, but some question if he has the experience to lead the party into a general election whose opinion polls are growing narrower by the day. Alberto Montoya- As the Minister of Business and a moderate social democrat, Montoya is seen as a uniting force between the PSD’s socialist and progressive factions. Further towards the left than Ramirez and Olivares, Montoya may prove an unpopular choice amongst opposition parties, and could even bring negotiations with the PCC in Congress to a dead halt. However, as an experienced economist and as one of the strongest politicians in the Cabinet, many Prasians feel that Montoya has the tools needed to ensure future economic stability. Beatriz Olivares- Olivares is the Minister of Labour, and one of the newest faces in the Cabinet. During her tenure as Minister of Labour, Prasia has seen a decrease in unemployment and an increase in the minimum wage. Olivares has also gained admiration with the party for her straight-talking personality, and good rapport with voters. Originally seen as the contest’s underdog, Olivares’ campaign is quickly gaining momentum. Although Ramirez, Olivares and Montoya are the favourites to take the leadership, some pundits say that one of these underdogs overcome the odds and secure the PSD's leadership Francisco Trujillo- A veteran backbencher running on a platform of bringing the party back to its socialist roots. Trujillo is unlikely to prove much of a threat to Ramirez, Montoya and Olivares, but could still command the support of the party’s leftist core. Sara Aguilar Valdez- Elected to Congress just four years ago, Aguilar has risen expertly to duties within the Ministry of Internal Affairs, where she has co-ordinated police and immigration operations. Like Trujillo, Aguilar is considered by most as an underdog, but will be a strong candidate for deputy leader if Ramirez becomes leader. Who do you think should be the next leader of the PSD? Christian Ramirez Alberto Montoya Beatriz Olivares Francisco Trujillo Sara Aguilar Valdez PINILLA DEMANDS SNAP ELECTIONS AS PSD GEAR UP FOR LEADERSHIP BATTLE SAN SERENA- In his first public statements since Alonso Sanchez announced his resignation yesterday, Marcos Pinilla, leader of the Conservative Centrist Party, has demanded that a general election takes place immediately after Sanchez resigns next month. Speaking at a hastily assembled press conference at party headquarters in San Serena, Pinilla said that whoever succeeds Sanchez as the leader of the PSD must have their rule legitimised by the electorate if they are to become Prime Minister. Pinilla’s statements were echoed by numerous other politicians; Manuel Hernandez Rivera, leader of the Union for Progress and Democracy Party, also called for Sanchez to announce a general election. The Green Party, meanwhile, have not yet made an official statement on the matter, well aware that maintaining cordial relations with the PSD will be necessary if they are to remain in a government coalition. Meanwhile, nominations for the upcoming PSD leadership election opened this morning, and candidates will have until midnight on Sunday 21st September to collect the fifty signatures necessary to participate in the contest. By Wednesday evening, Alberto Montoya, Cristian Ramirez and Beatriz Olivares had managed to secure nominations. Backbenchers Francisco Trujillo and Sara Aguilar Valdez are also said to be on the brink of nomination. Although the likelihood of a snap election is quickly increasing, Sanchez’s successor will not want to risk losing the PSD-PV coalition’s already slim majority in a general election, but will also be keen to diffuse any tensions in Congress. SANCHEZ TO STEP DOWN SAN SERENA- Alonso Sanchez announced today that he was stepping down after almost five years as Prime Minister of Prasia. Sanchez made the announcement at a press conference in his hometown of San Ramon, announcing that he would formally resign as Prime Minister and leader of the Social Democratic Party on November 3. This news comes after Sanchez announced in February that he would not lead the PSD into another general election. Sanchez’s resignation has led to a scramble for the leadership of the PSD, with the Business Secretary, Alberto Montoya, and the Foreign Minister, Cristian Ramirez, rumoured to be amongst the frontrunners to succeed Sanchez. Other possible candidates include Beatriz Olivares and Mario Prado Cruz. Meanwhile, PSD heavyweights Alvaro Escobar, who challenged Sanchez's leadership in 2011, and Ana Perez have already ruled themselves out of the leadership contest. Whoever succeeds Sanchez as Prime Minister will face a tough election next year against Marcos Pinilla's Conservative Centrists, with recent opinion polls putting the two parties neck and neck ahead of the general election next October. With this in mind, PSD members will be looking for a candidate with the charisma and determination to lead the PSD to a third consecutive general election victory. It has already been rumoured that Sanchez will be gearing up for a comeback to the forefront of Prasian politics; with some commentators suggesting that the PM is looking at the possibility of a presidential run in 2016. Meanwhile, others argue that Sanchez is looking to take up a senior position within the IWO. NEW LINKS FOSTERED BETWEEN WIKINATION UNIVERSITIES KONINGSTAD- A new dawn rose for Wikinational universities this week, as five institutions from Brunant, Traspes, Kemburg and the Insel Islands agreed to form the WNU Program. The Wikinations Universities Program, which the Universidad de San Serena is also rumoured to be interested in joining, will facilitate research collaboration and exchange programs between the five universities. Several sources close to the WNU universities have hinted that the scheme will be modelled on the European Union’s Erasmus Program, with provisions in place to start student exchanges. Finer details about what the programme has to offer are yet to emerge, but IWO students should look forward to an era of new collaboration and opportunities in higher education. - HEADQUARTERS - PRASIA- Plaza Alarcón, Cuerabaca, San Serena BRUNANT- 1 Varne Street, Business District, Koningstad Category:Prasia Category:Newspapers